Alanna Mosvani
| lastappeared= | living=amol | ewot=alanna }} Alanna Mosvani was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. Appearance She was slim, graceful, and beautiful with long black hair and penetrating dark eyes. She was often described as wearing a gray riding dress slashed with green. She also has very dark skin Abilities Alanna was a quite strong Aes Sedai. Her strength was at the same level as Verin and Merana, so she was strong enough to open a gateway to travel. History Alanna appeared in New Spring. She was an Accepted with Sheriam Bayanar, Moiraine Damodred, and Siuan Sanche. She was a novice for six years before being raised to Accepted. Alanna was involved in taking the census of all women who had recently given birth. She was quite shy but had a fiery temper. She had a total of three Warders, one named Owein who was killed in the Two Rivers by the Children of the Light, one by the name of Ihvon who remained at her side, and also Rand al'Thor, whom she bonded against his will. The last bond was known to cause her trouble. Activities First encounters Alanna was first encountered during The Great Hunt, in which she was a part of Siuan's entourage to Fal Dara. When Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara were taken back to the White Tower to become Aes Sedai, she gave them several lessons in channeling, although she was unable to break through Nynaeve's block. She also seemed to be very interested in Rand and asked the two girls many questions about him. She was part of the circle of Aes Sedai who Healed Mat from the evil of Shadar Logoth. Alanna was present during Egwene's test for becoming an Accepted, along with Sheriam, Siuan, and Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan. She noticed a strange resonance in the ter'angreal rings during Egwene's test and appeared to blame herself for not stopping the test and risking danger to Egwene. She even asked Siuan for a penance as a result of this. Alanna was also one of the Aes Sedai who were responsible for Healing Matrim Cauthon from the taint of the Shadar Logoth dagger. Later, she was in the Two Rivers searching for more girls who could become novices for the White Tower when she was forced to hide from Children of the Light, who killed one of her Warders. She joined with Perrin Aybara and the rest of the village in fighting the Shadowspawn army. She wanted to bond Perrin, but was warned off by Faile Bashere, who threatened to kill her if she did so. Bonding Rand In addition to her one Warder Ihvon (her other Warder, Owein, was killed in the Two Rivers), Alanna also forcefully bonded Rand al'Thor as a Warder when she met him at the Culain's Hound, an inn in Caemlyn. She had just arrived in Caemlyn with the huge group of novices she and Verin Mathwin had gathered from the Two Rivers. Her bond to him, however, could not be used to compel him to her will, as normal for most Warder bonds. She joined up with the Aes Sedai from Salidar while still in Caemlyn. She met up with Perrin's force of Two Rivers archers, Mayeners, Cairhienin, and Aiel and pointed them in the direction Rand was being taken by the White Tower Aes Sedai. All the while, she could feel his pain while he was being beaten and was very concerned for him. She was in the Battle of Dumai's Wells. Afterwards she was forced to swear fealty to Rand and was the only Aes Sedai to be near him and Healed him from his extensive wounds. She was part of Rand's embassy when he met with the Sea Folk and made the Bargain. Cadsuane Melaidhrin asked Alanna to keep her updated on anything she may have felt through the bond to keep tabs on him. Sharing Rand Rand was also bonded by Elayne Trakand, Min Farshaw, and Aviendha of the Taardad Aiel. This had an adverse and unexpected effect on Alanna, who fainted when the bonding took place. The faint lasted for a total of three days. Alanna was furious when she heard about the new bond, although Rand refused to tell her whom he had bonded with. Negotiations with the High Lords Alanna used her bond with Rand to track him down in Far Madding. She also brought Cadsuane, Verin, and a number of other Aes Sedai along as well. After meeting with Rand, she finally convinced him that he needed Aes Sedai behind him. He sent her back to Cairhien to gather Rafela Cindal, Merana Ambrey, Bera Harkin, and Kiruna Nachiman and then to approach the rebels in Haddon Mirk to negotiate with them. She was present when Rand Traveled to the Stone of Tear to meet with Darlin Sisnera. She seemed genuinely pleased to be around Rand again. She greeted Rand with King Darlin when Rand withdrew his forces from Arad Doman back into Tear. She mysteriously disappeared from the Stone of Tear without visibly using saidar, possibly by using inverted weaves and masking her ability. An open red waxed envelope, assumed to be from Verin, was found on her writing desk. The Last Battle While Rand was confronting Shai'tan at Shayol Ghul, Nynaeve discovered Alanna in the Pit of Doom. She was chained to the wall and badly injured. Moridin's plan was for her to die during Rand's battle and for the sudden shock, passing through the bond, to cause him to lose control and be defeated. Nynaeve was unable to Heal Alanna without the One Power, as Rand was currently linked to Nynaeve and drawing all the power she had. Nynaeve was forced to use mundane healing techniques and began to stitch Alanna back together. After Rand rejected Shai'tan, Moridin threw a knife into Alanna's heart, making all of Nynaeve's work fruitless. She regained consciousness for long enough to release Rand's bond before she died, saving him from the backlash of her death. It is unknown, though, if she released her other Warder Ihvon; most likely, he had already been killed at her kidnapping. Viewing Min Farshaw saw her in the palm of Rand's hand. This indicated that she would keep her oath and could be trusted by Rand. (fulfilled through her death at Shayol Ghul) es:Alanna Mosvani Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Accepted